


S'mores

by AsunaBellasora



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaBellasora/pseuds/AsunaBellasora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous oneshot about the goings on of the guys on a camping trip. Rated T for some swearing used later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

A small spark erupted from the piece of wood and he finally managed to get a fire lit. Thank Satan, not as if it had taken about 10 tries. You’d think after how many times he’d lit the stoves at McRonalds, he’d be better at this.

“Why didn’t you just use magic? Idiot.” The snide-drenched comment came spitting towards him from a blob in the corner. He looked around and saw a small arch of purple hair sticking out over the top of a blanket, gently illuminated from the glow of a screen.

“I’m trying to save it! We don’t know when we might need it again, and magic isn’t exactly easy to come by in this world y’know.”

“Whatever.”

There was a slight moment of silence while he resisted the urge to lecture him.

“Did you have to bring your laptop to the beach of all places?”

“Yes.”

The reply was blunt, and Maou knew there was no point in pushing the matter. He practically lived on the thing after all.

Maou spent a bit more time arranging the fire while Ashiya was off getting more firewood. Once he was back, they settled down around the orange glow of the flames just as the sun finally set.

“Aren’t you going to join us, Urushihara?”

“Why should I? You probably haven’t even made a place for me. You never do at home” growled the so-called blob from the corner.

“Because, we’re making s’mores.”

A pair of eyes appeared over the blanket in a shot. He knew that would get his attention, jeez this guy loved food.

After some readjusting so as his laptop could fit around the fire too, Urushihara was settled down comfortably with the rest of them.

They began prepping the way Emi told them to. How did she know so much human stuff anyway?

What was it again? Marshmallow on the stick, toast it, then put it on a biscuit?... Wait- and chocolate. Have to remember the chocolate.

With both hands placed theatrically on his hips, he stood up, proclaiming “With my extensive experience in cooking compared to the two of you, I’ll prepare our feast!”

Ashiya began applauding enthusiastically while Urushihara just rolled his eyes. He shot a look of disdain towards the NEET before holding the marshmallows over the fire.

After a few minutes, he had toasted the marshmallows and combined them with the other ingredients, and began handing them out.

“Here you go men, a feast worthy of demons!”

He couldn’t help but smirk. If his minions back in Ente Isla could see him now, they’d be disgusted. He didn’t care though. He wasn’t sure what exactly had changed about him since coming to Earth, but he was happy here.

Excitedly, they all took a bite.

He felt the gooey deliciousness melt into his mouth.

“These are delicious my lo-“

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

A loud shout erupted from the violet blob. What on Earth did that ungrateful NEET have to say now.

“What?! What’s the problem?”

“Why are these CRISPY?”

“What do you mean? They’re MEANT to be crispy!”

“NO THEY’RE NOT.”

In a swift motion the laptop was in Urushihara’s hand and he thrusting a page in his face.

“Look, read! Dikipedia says they’re meant to be LIGHTLY TOASTED not CRISPY. You practically BURNT them.”

“What? NO!”

Maou knocked the laptop out of his face and leant forwards.

“Emi said they should be toasted until they’re crispy, I think she knows more about humanity than you do! You can’t just act like you know everything about the world just because of your stupid laptop!”

“It’s NOT stupid, I can find out anything on here!”

“YEAH? Well how about finding out how to get a job instead of being such an insufferable NEET.”

“Oh come ON you know I can’t get a job in case I get recognised!”

“Well MAYBE you shouldn’t have tried to kill everyone then!”

Ashiya looked crestfallen. He knew there was no stopping them now. He looked down at the rest of the s’more and decided to make himself comfortable while they tired themselves out. They always did.

He ate the last of it in one swift bite. It wasn’t as warm, but it was still enjoyable. He hated to ever go against his Lord, never mind so much as agree with Urushihara, but he had to admit… he thought they would have been nicer if they didn’t crunch quite so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I'll probably rework at some point when I have some free time. It was also written ridiculously fast as a speed prompt game with a friend.


End file.
